I: Magus
by Jazebeth
Summary: Role Reversal. Demon Mages AU. Mage!Tsuna. In a world where the Demons are absolutely useless at domestic chores, it was up to their summoned human to take care of them. Unfortunately, Tsuna found himself frustrated that no demon has yet to make a contract with him. That is, until he was abruptly summoned.
1. History of The Ether and an OP Mage

**Summary** : In a world where the Demons are absolutely useless at domestic chores, it was up to their summoned human to take care of them. Unfortunately, Tsuna found himself frustrated that no demon has yet to make a contract with him. That is, until he was abruptly summoned.

 **Tags:** Crack. Absurbdities. Role Reversal. Demons, Altered Demons. Fallen Angel. Mages. Sacrifices. Angst.

 **Genre:** Honestly? Supernatural, Fantasy, Parody, and Humor (this one is still questionable).

 **Warning:** Fic that will make you say "the hell did I read?" or show concern for the mental capability of said author. Just like my other KHR fanfic with the Tsuna Cultist, there's no plot for this story. You can say this is the product of sleep deprivation. Also, lame jokes/humor. Possibly dumb situation no one cares about.

Also, _**Don't take anything I said in this fanfic seriously. Especially with the vague mention of (altered) religion and various religious element.**_

 **AN:** Basically this is a parody for every human/mage!Demon-summoning-trope. In this story, it was Demons who summons human to aid them with various dumb task. IDK what I smoked for it to create this story, but I learnt to let the Plot Bunny run its course.

* * *

 _In another world, where it was filled with dark magic and powerful demons, humans were nothing but the slave of their own sins._

 _In another world, humans were considered the most fragile being ever created. Using wits instead of strength to overpower the deadliest predator– only to sit on the highest place in the food chain._

 _In another world, human learned to use rocks as weapons, later developing society and then discovering planets well beyond their own galaxy._

 _Sadly, this wasn't that world._

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a twenty six years old Magus extraordinaire had only wanted to travel the world and discover its hidden secret when he found out that there was no demon willing to make a contract with him. And by the twenty-second year he had spent learning magic from the most prestigious school, Tsuna had accepted the fact that he would never _ever_ find any demons whom would be willing to require his assistance.

He might be _the_ Magus, but he _never_ got the chance to prove his worth when _none_ of the demons were strong enough tohandle the cost of summoning _him._

You see, it's a pretty big deal when you were being summoned in the Ether; a world where various races of demons and dark spirit lingers and spends the rest of their eternity being completely useless at domestic chores – such as fixing a plate of food, sewing clothes, or scratching the back of their head. People would sometimes wonder _why_ would the _demon_ race even needed their help, when their entire plane was built by magic! But, Tsuna learnt that it's better to take things for granted.

Besides, they paid _handsomely._

There was a legend once, that told them a story on how the fallen angel Lucifer had angered God, whom in turn stripped him off of his angelic powers; forbidding him to return to the heaven, and spending the rest of his life in atonement. Obviously, having been created with the sole purpose of being something _pure_ ; the fallen angel quickly gained the rank among the demon's realm for all the wrong reasons.

One, anything he touches loses its sins ( _y'know, their carnal desire to cause destruction upon human kind? The one where one touch from the demon kid would damn humans to hell for all eternity?_ ). Even thought he was stripped off of his power, being made from _heavenly light_ has made it easier for him to turn the mindless beasts into docile pets.

Secondly, just standing a few yards away from him would render them _blind_. Which made it practically hard for him to socialize with his fellow damned souls.

Thirdly, he still had an abundance of power left in his veins; powers that could've eradicated an entire human race. But he didn't use it towards human because; _who wants to waste power to such a useless race?_

It was only after a few hundred years (and a couple of hundred "altered" demon) later that Satan kicked him out of Hell.

After a decade of mindless wandering, Lucifer decided that, what the fuck, he could make his own realm with the altered demons as his followers, since they had also lost the primal urge to cause chaos and destruction. Besides, He could maintain a couple hundred demon on his own, surely taking them to live with him wasn't such a bad idea, right?

And so, Lucifer spent a few centuries constructing their own plane; the Ether. As the sole creator of the new realm, no one could enter said plane without his permission. Once he finished constructing said realm, he invited the altered demons to live with him; away from their beastly kin and into a more peaceful setting.

 _Hell yeah!_ They said, cheerfully stepping into the swirling portal that will lead them to the Ether.

* * *

As a place swirling with magic, everything always fixed itself as soon as it breaks. It was convenient, because no one really had to do anything to clear up the mess, and judging by the bulbous figure of half of Ether's residents, it was far easier to let everything fixes itself rather than risk breaking _even_ more object in attempt to fix them. And; with Lucifer sitting on his throne doing nothing but maintaining their realm, it was a hard position to fill.

However, Lucifer soon realizes one thing that he hadn't considered before cramming the demons in one place; they had no idea how to take care of themselves. Without the drive to destroy, most or the Ether's demons had been reduced into an overgrown puppy with the size of Fenrir. Sure, they lost their Sins, but it doesn't mean that they were less dangerous than they were previously.

Having had to take care of the Ether itself, Lucifer doesn't have anymore energy (or patience) to take care of their daily chores as well.

(And he certainly wasn't about to babysit a few hundred overgrown toddler with ridiculous power. He was just one person.)

(Wait, now he understood why God didn't give a shit to His other creation.)

And so, in a rare bout of stupid epiphany, Lucifer taught himself a summoning ritual.

Contrary to popular belief, the summoning circle does _not_ summon demons from Hell. No, it summons something far simpler.

Humans. More specifically; human mages.

Because of some hiccup Lucifer didn't bother to learn about, only humans with magical affinity has ever being summoned. The higher their magical powers was, the more complex their ritual and summoning contract is.

But– let's get back on track. Where was he? Oh, yeah. Summoned human mages.

Which reminds him, Tsuna has never – not even once – shown signs of being summoned. Despite his gifted magical powers, no demon strong enough had been able – or wanted – to form a contract with him. And so, it came to a surprise when one day, while he was doing research in the library along with his friend that he was being summoned.

It was a normal sight to see random student disappear in a puff of light. What wasn't normal was having _Tsuna_ , the mage prodigy, to be summoned. Everyone had assumed that no demons would be able to summon him because of the requirement alone. And to see him disappear into a bright light after twenty-two years of being lightness was a shock to all of them.

* * *

"Tsuna." The aforementioned male turned his head from the book currently occupying his hand with a distracted nod.

"You're being summoned."

"Yeah, co– WHAT?!" He shrieked, whipping his head to observe his glowing body. By this time, half of the library occupant of their Magical School was staring at Tsuna's direction with wide eyes, mouth agape and furious whispers broke out as the light grew brighter and brighter until the blinding light instantly ceased. Taking Tsuna's presence with it.

* * *

 **AN:** This fic will most likely be... around 2 shot at most. It's been sitting on my pc for a few months now. Feedback, please? Thanks for reading!


	2. Flying Tutorial

**_Warning: lots of cursing._**...

"Wow, so _that's_ what they mean by Descending." Tsuna mumbled once the blinding light slowly recede from his vision.

Unlike what his teachers (and everyone else that had experienced being summoned) had taught them, most of the summoning transfer was discomforting and jarring, sometimes to the point where the mages would have to take a while before they could shake the dizziness out of their mind.

Tsuna's though... was different, it was pleasant, there was no sudden motion of being jerked around through pinpricks of hole (he'd heard it once from Chrome, she had been unfortunate to experience that), and there was no sudden transformation, either.

It might be the effect of a high level summoning ritual, Tsuna concludes.

Though the area he was being summoned was rather strange, the entire area was grey, and the only light tainting the area was the luminosity of the reddish ( _wow, an actual red summoning circle!)_ summoning circle-- _well,_ technically, it wasn't a circle but a hexagram.

"Huh, at least I wasn't-- _holy shit!"_ Tsuna had yet to finish his line of thought before he was suddenly falling.

 _"What the fuuuuuuuck!"_ Tsuna screamed on top of his lungs, feeling the rush of air as it whipped around his body, he was suddenly aware that he's descending faster than what it was supposed to be on Earth.

Tsuna flailed as he was freefalling into the Ether. He controlled his panicked shrieks as he tried to will himself to slow down, but nothing happened.

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of area did this demon summoned me on?!" In order to understand his surroundings, Tsuna flipped his body upside down, letting his back towards -- what he assumed to be the ground -- the surface as he looked at the rapidly dimishing summoning circle.

"You're kidding me!"

Once he got his bearings back, Tsuna proceed to curse the demon that summoned him to the deepest part of hell.

" _What kind of demon make a damn summoning circle on the fucking cloud?!"_

 _\--x--_

 ** _Somewhere else._**

A loud roaring sound boomed, followed by a squeak as the fire breathing demon sneezed.

"What takes the mage so _long?"_ There was a frustrated groan before the demon shrugged. " _This_ better be worth it."

 _Okay, Tsuna, breathe and calm down._ Tsuna took a large gulp of air before focusing on his magic core.

Once again, Tsuna willed himself to slow his descend, but to no avail; he's still falling. Faster.

"Okay, okay, calm down. What I need now is probably spoken spells."

Tsuna brought his hand together, bit into his thumb, and let the blood flow through his fingers before bringing the bloodied digit to his forehead and drew a horizontal line.

He once again calmed his rapidly beating heart before shouting the word " _Fatamorgana_!" as clearly as he could.

It was a simple but powerful spell, able to manipulate a certain situation depending on the caster's wishes, though sometimes...

It doesn't work if the caster has no clear image of how they wanted to manipulate certain situation.

Tsuna, desperate, began to dig through his mind for flying spells he remembers practicing in book.

" _Vinden slutter!"_

The wind that previously whipped around his body instantly ceased.

He fell faster.

" _Fuck!_ " He had forgotten that physics still worked here!

 _Think, Tsuna, Think!_

" _Dove wings no jutsu!"_

Instantly, a bright light encased Tsuna's form, and as it receded, a gentle flap of wings greeted Tsuna and his descent was halted.

"Thank _God-!"_

He looked at the wings sprouting on his back and groaned.

The wing span was barely the length of his upper arm, the wings was so small it couldn't have had supported his weight.

"That's a literal _dove_ wings, what the fuck."

The rapidly beating wings slowed down, trembled, before wilting on his back.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Thinking fast, Tsuna immediately shouted the next spell he hoped would work.

" _Bigger dove wings no jutsu!"_

The smaller wings dissapeared, and in it's place a bigger wing replaced it. The total wingspan extended three meters from his outstretched arms.

Tsuna sighed in relief and flapped the wings, testing its power. Once he hovered mid-air, Tsuna grunted.

Now, he understand what they meant by _Descending._

Now, he'd hunt the demon that dared to weave a summoning circle in the clouds.

-x-

 **An:** We're not done yet guys, there's still more to come. I love fucking around writing cracks xD


	3. To the Hell and Back

Even though he was the only one currently using the air space, it was almost embarrassing how he wanted to groan in physical agony because of the way he reacted on the first ten minutes of being summoned.

Now that he had spent a couple of hours flying through the quiet Ether's atmosphere, it was easier to sort his mind through myriad of questions he had.

Who was the demon that summoned him? What kind of sacrifice was made to pull him into Ether? What was the requirement? What was his purpose for being summoned?

(He sincerely hope it wasn't to exterminate a single race like goblins, that task had befallen Hibari. Or to babysit hell-hound, like what happened to Yamamoto, whom had _adopted_ more hell-hound because of how fond he's gotten of them)

For as long as he's alive, he's been told that no demon were able to summon him; that no demon would be stupid enough to even attempt it because of the ridiculous sacrifice, energy, and power it needs to even pull him into their realm.

 _Magus_ like him usually spend their life teaching magic to other students, rarely they even shown signs of being summoned, and if they did; usually it was followed with otherworldly calamity, _or something._

"I sincerely hope I'm not summoned because someone wanted to overthrow a government. Or whatever the chain of commands applied here."

* * *

Whoever the demon that summoned him was smart, with a touch of paranoia mixed in. Smart enough to add unnecessary distance between them (no one he knew had told him their summoning circle was on the fucking cloud), smart enough to bind him with _Vindr'_ s blessing so he won't get lost (it looks more like alarm bells, honestly, because everytime he'd veer from the intended path, the mark on his arm would flare wildly). They were certainly smart enough to hinder him from unspoken spells, as Tsuna had the pleasure to experience.

Tsuna was starting to think that his purpose was to overthrow a government. Considering how careful this demon was to put all these precaution to make sure the mage they're summoning wouldn't outright kill them.

That, or this all was just a test and the demon summoning him had been following him from _behind!_

Abruptly, Tsuna turned a hundred and eighty degrees mid-flight in suspicion. "Hah!"

Nothing was there. The sky was as silent as it could be.

Shit, he's getting paranoid.

Tsuna grit his teeth in frustration and focused his energy flying faster, senses alert.

* * *

Tsuna slowly descend on a grey stone slate overlooking a grass plain. The dove wings on his back shuddered, before folding them-self neatly on his back, the size reduced to give him an easier movement to navigate on foot.

His _Vindr'_ s blessing had stopped pulsing, informing him that he had arrived on his destination.

Tsuna slowly walked through the plain, observing each gravel in his footsteps, there could be something; a hint, _anything_ , to signify his summoner.

"Well, demon, whoever you are, I'm here now. What would you require me to do?" Tsuna asked in the silence. For a moment, nothing happened, though he knew to pay attention on his surroundings.

The ground beneath his feet rumbled, and the wings on his back spread open to hold his weight as Tsuna abruptly hovered a few feet off of the shaking ground.

" _Perhaps I was mistaken."_

The ground where his feet had touched mere moments ago crumbled, dust and debris polluted the air around him, and the previously still air shuddered with power. Magic as thick as miasma surrounded Tsuna, slowly circled around him, keeping its distance, not touching him. Cautious.

" _I summoned a mage, not an angel."_

Tsuna's head snapped up, incredulous. "Excuse me?" Was this demon for real? Was this demon seriously flirting with him?

" _Ah, I see why the requirement was..."_ The demon paused, and Tsuna squinted at the air, the miasma paused its movement. " _demanding."_

"You know, you could've summoned Mukuro instead of me if you're looking for entertainment." His suspicions were confirmed, not only was the requirement for the magus improbable, you need enough power to pull something like Tsuna into the Ether for however long it is you need them to complete.

And this demon was wasting it all to ogle him. Wonderful.

" _Quite the snark, too. If I could I would keep you."_

Tsuna shuddered. "Nope." He says, not caring if he sounded disrespectful to a being that's more than likely one of the most powerful besides Lucifer. "I'm out of here."

" _Wait! I was just joking. Sheesh, you humans can't handle a little tease."_ The dust that previously obstruct his visibility cleared, allowing Tsuna to absorb his new surrounding that was _not_ the previously grassy plain.

Tsuna's guard went alert. He wasn't aware being teleported while the demon distracted him. _Shit._ This demon was dangerous.

The room the demon brought him into was enormous, with towering gold pillars surrounding him. The crack on the walls pulsed with energy, blue spirit fire was the only source of light in the room.

His wings stopped flapping, dropping all his weight on his unsteady feet. Tsuna stumbled, horrified as his skin glowed as it made contact on the floor, that he just now realized was decorated with runes.

A binding circle. And Tsuna fell for it. Quite literally.

" _Now, let's get down to bussiness."_

Tsuna heard none of it, as his gaze was transfixed on the slow forming bind-rune on his hand, slowly creeping on his arm, before it disappeared below the sleeves of his shirt.

Shit, shit, _shit!_

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi, Earth's strongest Mage,"_ There was a pause, before a dark echo of the demon's deep voice rumbled from the void, a chuckle, followed by a rhythmic _thump_ of hoofs.

Tsuna's blood drained, chilled to the bone. Of _course, of course! It would be him!_

" _from this moment henceforth, our power, soul, and knowledge should merge. My power, authority, it's all yours to use."_

This was the worst possibility of a contract with a demon. A demon whom had swayed thousand of generation on the darkest path, ensuring their place in hell.

" _And for it to equal your service,"_

The bind rune stopped its spread on his body, and Tsuna took a moment relief before pain shoot through his nerves.

Tsuna howled in agony, the lines on his skin pulsed, he could feel a foreign dark power mingled with his, trying to find a place to settle, eliminated by Tsuna's natural energy, before the process restarted over, and over again.

He could feel his consciousness starting to slip, the blood on his ears pounded, hindering him from hearing anymore detail of the binding contract, black dotted the edge of his vision, and he knew he'd pass out anytime now.

A pair of furry hoof stepped into his line of vision. And the last thing Tsuna thought was; how this whole thing was worse than overthrowing Ether's governance.

* * *

 **AN:** DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.

I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for MONTHS, I'm updating to let you know that, unfortunately, my brain came up with a plot of this story and that I need to hurry up and expand it.

See you later guys. I'm gonna go to work now LOL. Thank you for waiting!


	4. Two Demons in a Cave

The Demon watched with growing wariness as the Mage collapsed, his body lit with pure orange flames with an intensity that's too dangerous to be considered "purifying". He knew, at the back of his mind, the process wouldn't take more than an hour before the flames realized the magical energy he bound with the human wasn't a threat.

If it wasn't for the hoarse scream that accompanied the human bonfire, he'd find the sight to be beautiful in its hellish display.

However, as the time marked eleven hours after the human set himself ablaze, the bright and pure flames didn't relent. Continuing it's mission to eradicate the invasive demonic energy from its host.

It was a testament of how strong this Mage was, the amount of energy he had unknowingly shown was the strongest the demon had felt in a millenia.

"Well, I'll be damned."

The demon wasted no time to cut off their bond, albeit temporarily, so the Magus would have time to build his magical reserve.

There's an intruder, and he would be hard pressed to admit it was because of the Magus' overwhelming... _pure_ energy. He's attracting swarm of flies, and if he didn't hide the human...

"What do you want, Xanxus?" The demon asked, looking at a pillar to his left.

"I should've known you'd do this." Now named, the demon stepped from his hiding place, displaying his human like appearance he was so fond of, with scars covering most of his skin, his eyes were the colours of smoldering red, black hair styled haphazardly to the back, leaving a few strands to hung loosely from his fringe.

The Demon didn't rise to the bait, waiting for Xanxus to finish whatever he wanted to say. "Oh? And care to enlighten me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why don't you explain yourself?"

Xanxus was calm. Way too calm to be accusing him of a crime.

For one of the seven Pillars to seek him (one of Wrath, no less), there's only one way to deal with them.

You told them what they wanted to hear, or you say the truth.

Obviously, with the Magus currently laying limp on the ground just a few feet away from him, he couldn't outright lie. He'll be caught, and he'll die.

Or maybe they'll show him mercy and toss him back in Hell.

"I may or may not be linked with the goblins disappearance." He said flippantly.

"They were eradicated within a few days." Xanxus confirmed. "But, I know you don't have enough strength or motivation to." The Wrath demon fully stepped into view, slowly stalking toward the unconscious human in the middle of the binding runes. "You're the Belphegor. You rarely shown interest in Mages, and now I found you with one." Xanxus' eyes flashed, and the Belphegor chuckled.

Xanxus may have suspicion, but for him to not be able to identify the _Magus_ was laughable. Here he was, standing in front of the most powerful mage in the century, yet Xanxus spared him no more than a single glance ever since he made his presence known.

Powerful as he might be, the Wrath demon obviously still see human as beneath him.

"I can't help it. Everyone's been talking about how wonderful the system was, I had to try for myself."

"And the first thing you do to a mage is set them on fire?"

"No, I have no power to do so. _He_ set himself ablaze."

Xanxus stared at the limp human haughtily. "They're useless. Why Father was insisting in this relation baffles me."

The Belphegor laughed in good humor. Oh, Xanxus had no idea...

"Well, not entirely. Unless you want to deal with the useless gargantuan destroying everything, you have to admit they're the reason why you have less paperwork now."

"For one who doesn't leave his cave for several centuries, you sure generated a shit ton of work for me."

The Belphegor pouted, and Xanxus cringes at the display.

"Seriously, I came here expecting you to be covered with carcasses and what I find is a human bonfire."

"I didn't know they could do that."

"And I didn't know you could eradicate an entire race."

The Belphegor raised his eyebrows. "No, I didn't. The goblins pisses me off but I did not kill any of them." Technically, that was the truth. Since he summoned a mage capable of destructive violence to do that instead.

"Yes, you did." Xanxus wasn't impressed.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No._ "

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" Xanxus exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew you did it!"

The Belphegor spluttered, not expecting Xanxus of all demons to resort in such a childish yet effective tactics. "I did _not._ Even if I did, what proof do you have of my involvement? And as you've said, I haven't left my abode."

Xanxus gestured to the unconscious human meaningfully. "Then how were you able to gain the sacrifice required to summon _the_ Magus? Goblins weren't the strongest, but they were ferocious. And you don't have the magical poweress to wipe them out alone." He pointed out carefully. "We're forbidden from killing each other. Humans, however, doesn't have such restriction."

He stared at Xanxus thoughtfully. The demon was unexpectedly resourceful, if what he'd already said reached the ears of his enemies, there was no doubt they'd want a piece of him.

"What do you want, Xanxus?" He inquired without humor.

"First, I want you to return the Mage."

"Why?" The Belphegor snapped his fingers, and the human disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Done."

"I don't want to risk him hearing what I'm about to tell you."

"It's not like he'll wakeup soon. I left him burning for... I think fourteen hours before you shown up."

"Holy hell, that long? Brat must've botomless reserves..." Xanxus seemed to contemplate the information before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, that makes it easier. You know anything about Baphomet's Grimoire?"

A feral grin split upon his face. If he guessed the direction of their conversation correctly, then there'll be a history in the making. "Oh? Don't tell me you've gained access to it."

"Better. It's in my possession."

•~•

AN: Not much is happening here, but at least you guys finally knew PART of the Demon's true nature lmao.

Did you know the identity of Tsuna's summoner? Did you suspect it? Did you guess someone else?

Xanxus seemed OOC here, right? But in my defense; he was never human, he's in a higher position than what he'll be if he was human, he has no daddy issues, and lastly... he's older, therefore: more mature. I hope I didn't make him too OOC.


	5. Why You Should Memorize Guidebooks

No one knows exactly how mages are summoned, each individual has different set of requirement to enter Ether. And the requirement would change each time they were summoned; this rule was placed to prevent the demons from abusing the summoning ritual, because there was only so much the mages could take before they break. Though there's also demons who tried to force them into a contract without any knowledge of the backlash. (However, when the consequences of their actions backfire, they tend to be _much_ tamer).

No one wanted the mages to overpower the demon and vice versa. Thank Lucifer for creating this kind of proxy.

And should anyone forced a contract without both parties' consent, the magic would seal the summoner as it transferred the mage to safety.

(There's also the fact that demons _tend_ to be possessive, and more often than not, they'll form a mutual bond with human to allow them to be reunited infinitely.

Some bond, noticeably turned into something _..._ romantic.

Byakuran was the only known hybrid of _kitsune_ and a mage.)

Every mage would at least be summoned thrice before they reach fifteen, then their chances of being summoned would increase over the time as they grew stronger.

Many returned from the Ether safe and sound, with few (mainly _Hibari._ Good God that guy never came back _clean)_ individual returned with various wounds and fluids dripping off their body. Though rarely anyone returned incapacitated, exhausted, yes, but not enough to warrant them indisposed.

They should've known to be lax, however, when a tragedy struck.

Aria had returned, clothes torn, utterly spent and _dying --_ it was quite a wake up call for the council, considering she was the most powerful mage on her generation, it mattered more when she appear to be saying her goodbye's.

Reborn healed her, somewhat, literally dragging her from the gate of the dead and refusing to allow her to even think of peaceful rest. He had exhausted every reserve, any magical poweress from every known Sun, to stabilize her.

Reborn's rampage after the incident was another nail in the coffin to ensure they increase the safety precaution for the mages.

It takes a while, but eventually, the only mages to be summoned were those who were currently touching the Academy's ground, that way, everyone could keep track of those who aren't present and would notify the council should any one them failed to give their written report within a day.

Then, to avoid the "Aria case", they designed a gate with enough magical power to pull any of the returning mages into the designated spot within the academy. Maintained by the guards and healer, it was easier to treat their injuries as they return.

And, because of how rarely a mage returned with wounds (sans Hibari, he was a regular), the Chief declared that only the apprentices would man the gate alongside the guards.

They should've known to not let their guard down. Especially now that Tsuna of _all people_ was summoned, they should've prepared for the worst.

When he did return, however, all hell break loose.

...

It started with a flicker, small enough to alert the guards of an oncoming mage, then a surge of electricity surrounded the gate, gradually travelling through the marble floor towards the safety runes etched on the supporting pillars inside the hall.

Magic as thick as thunderstorm crackled through the air, followed by series of lightning strikes.

The guards, sensing an oncoming threat, shouted for cover, while some ran to call for reinforcement.

"Any of the Arcobaleno present?!" One of the guard shouted, raising his magical shield to cover those behind him from any stray lightning strikes.

"Reborn and Luce are here! Collonelo was on the grounds last time I checked!"

The magic crackled again before a loud thump was heard from the gate.

Someone had arrived.

"Quick! Fetch–"

A pathetic moan was heard, before the pungent smell of sulfur invaded their senses, then – without warning – there was an explosion of _flames,_ sending those who surrounded the gate flying through the air before hitting the ground with a pained grunt.

Those with quick reflex had drew themselves a protective shield, covering them from the worst of the explosion.

"We're invaded!" Someone shouted.

"No! Calm down! This is not an invasion!"

"Well, if you could explain all these-- _eep!"_ The man narrowly missed the stray lightning strike, instictively raising his shield to cover most of his vital organ. "Did you see that?!"

" _Point taken!_ Fuck! Where the hell is the reinforcement?!"

Another series of flame infused explosion boomed through the hall, forcing the nearest guard to flee in fear. " _Demons shouldn't be able to enter!_ Guard's Guide book Chapter Three! _Page a-hundreth's-seventy-six!"_ Another guard at the opposing pillar shouted.

That made them pause. "Who the hell has time to memorize that book?"

"Nevermind that! Are you sure it's not a demon?!" The first guard shouted out.

"Yes, I am, sir! _Grimwould's Treaty_ ensured there'll be no demons and mages to interact outside of Ether!"

" _Unless it's a demon from hell, you naïve brat!"_ Another guard shouted from where he was trying to draw a shield to restrain whatever entity was causing this disturbance. "Any ideas on how to fucking stop lightning strikes?!"

"Uhm, wait, let me see."

Amidst the tension within the chaos, they could faintly heard the fluttering of paper, curses and an exclamation of surprise.

"Ah! Found it! Any supressing technique from Clouds could render any attack from rampaging demons useless!"

"We have already established it's not _a demon!_ "

Any further arguments between the guards dissuaded when multiple chains shot out towards the source, effectively calming the raging storm as the owner of the chain restrained the entity behind it.

There was a beat of silence.

"You will all repeat your training..." A figure covered in bandages croaked out.

Terror unlike the rampaging demon struck the remaining guards' spine, a chill unlike a snowy tundra froze any further movements the guard could've made.

"Although... I've never seen anything remotely... similar to this..." The cloaked figure made several hand-sign, and they all watched as the nearly colourless black flame travel trough the chain towards the source of the burning flames.

As if coaxed by rain flames, the flames recedes then, allowing them a glimpse of the figure currently laying limp on the floor. A tuft of spiky brown hair was the only identification they need before everything clicked.

Tsunayoshi had returned.

"Wait! That's Tsuna-san!"

...

 _ **An:** Sorry I gotta cut that one short. Didn't want the dramatical entrance to be outshined by the one in (partially writen) next chapter _:p


End file.
